bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
Bradly's Double 7: City Freeze
Bradly's Double 7: Super Spies is a Canadian animated comedy television series produced for DsiDude1107 from Monday, September 18, 2017 and created by Bradly Dobbs. The series is produced by using 2D software and revolves around the Northern Hemesphere by DsiDude1107, They along with Bradly's Double 7 (2011-2015). Characters * Main Article: List of Bradly's Double 7: Super Spies characters These are all the 162 new characters are split up with some difficulty classes with Beginner, Standard, Advanced, Expert and Master. ' ' Adrien, , Alphonse, , Bernardo, Bianca, Bradly, Brandon, Bruce, , Daria, , , Dean, Donna, Elena, Enrique, Gerald, Hansel, Harlan, Haruka, Hee-joon, Ilias, Irena, Ivo, Ji-hoon, , Jood, , Lanna, , Matteo, Mitsu, Nikhil, Pian-Pian, Pit, Rui, Xiaojian, Xue-Ren and Yunyun. ' ' Aheriio, Alexander, Ali, Ali Abu, Bernd, Bowen, Caitlyn, Carlo, Delilah, Dylan, Eugene, Geraldo, Guillermo, Jin-ah, José, , Joshua, Juliette, Kayleigh, Kazuhiro, Leo, , Mark, Mathew, Millie, Nicholas, Pedro, Rui-Lin, Se-young, Sho, Shu-Hui, Stipe, , Xiuping, Yuriko and Zainab. ' ' Aleksandra, Alice, Anne, Anthony, Ashleigh, Cheng-Han, Cheuk-Ken, Cristina, Dania, Erick, Frank, Gianluca, Haixiang, , Ilka, Irina, Jacob, Jeremiah, Jialan, João, Joe Francis, Kaori, Katarina, Laura, , Marius, Masako, Massimo, Merrick, Mi-sun, , Olivia, , Patricia, , Ricardo, Samantha, Thanusen, Xiao-Tong and Zachary. ' ' , Amit, André, Bianca, Catherine, Cheuk-Ying, Claudia, Dunbar, , Gabby, Gabriel, Giulia, Hyun-woo, Jesús, , Leonel, Léonie, Leorence, Liberty, Marie, Marit, , Mizuho, Mónica, Paula, Pavel, Skip, Simone, Sophia, Steven, Tristan, Xixi and Zi-Kai. ' ' , Araceli, , Barry, Bo-Jia, Carter, Clara, , Daniela, Dharun, Faustine, Gabriela, Jacqueline, Jeff, Jennifer, Jianjun, Joana, John, Joost, , Maximilian, Mohamed, Na-rae, Olga, Polly, Rie, Sara, Susie, William, Yuehua and Yuya. Main Characters Characters from Bradly's Double 7 *'Bradly' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Daria' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Zachary' (voiced by Michael Cohen) *'Samantha' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) *'Francis' (voiced by David Berni) *'Stoutland Puppy' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Kayleigh' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Eugene' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Party Phil' (voiced by Matt Hill) New Main Characters * (voiced by Scott McCord) * (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Matteo' (voiced by David Berni) *'Ali Abu' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Bianca Schuhmann' (voiced by Stacey DePass) *'Xixi' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Clara' (voiced by Linda Kash) * (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) *'Malachi' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Anthony' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Kaori' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Ilka' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Alphonse' (voiced by Michael Cohen) *'Billy' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Cristina' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Anne' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Zainab' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) *'Leo' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Mathew' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Gerald Foley' (voiced by Matt Hill) * (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Aheriio' (voiced by David Berni) * (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Olivia' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Juliette' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Irina' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'L onie' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Leonel' (voiced by Michael Cohen) *'Xiao-Tong' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Claudia' (voiced by Tajja Isen) * (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Erick' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Merrick' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Aleksandra' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Dania' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) * (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Caitlyn' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Gianluca' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Party Penny' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) Recurring Characters *'Laura' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Sophia' (voiced by Addison Holley) *'Olga' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) *'Zi-Kai' (voiced by Tracey Moore) *'Ricardo' (voiced by David Berni) *'Patricia' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Marit' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) *'Hyun-woo' (voiced by Tracey Moore) *'John' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Xue-Ren' (voiced by Matt Hill) * (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Alexander' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Irena' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Joana' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Bianca Iannetta' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Pavel' (voiced by Tracey Moore) *'Mizuho' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Nicholas' (voiced by Matt Hill) * (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Jood' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) *'Xiaojian' (voiced by David Berni) *'Susie' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Pedro' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Joost' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Mark' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Gerald' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Barry' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Dunbar' (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Hee-joon' (voiced by Rick Miller) *'Jesús' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Allison' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Maximilian' (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Giulia' (voiced by Alyson Court) * (voiced by Matt Hill) * (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Jianjun' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Mitsu' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Polly' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Carlo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Se-young' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Jeff' (voiced by Seán Cullen) * (voiced by Nissae Isen) * (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Catherine' (voiced by Alyson Court) Antagonists Main Antagonists *'Alice' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Pit' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Brandon' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Rui' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Darlene' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Elena' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Enrique' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Rui-Lin' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Ilias' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Jacob' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Ali' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Stipe' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Thanusen' (voiced by David Berni) *'Cheng-Han' (voiced by David Berni) *'Araceli' (voiced by Alyson Court) * (voiced by Alyson Court) * (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Donna' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Marie' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Joe Francis' (voiced by Howard Jerome) Enemies *'Marius' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Haruka' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Carter' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Daniela' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Kazuhiro' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Xuiping' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Guillermo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) * (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Masako' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Skip' (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Yuya' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Faustine' (voiced by Addison Holley) * (voiced by Linda Kash) * (voiced by Seán Cullen) * (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Mi-sun' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Yuriko' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'William' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Ji-hoon' (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Ivo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Sara' (voiced by Alyson Court) * (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Paula' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Millie' (voiced by Addison Holley) *'Yunyun' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Gabs' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'José' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *'Sho' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *'Yuehua' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Bo-Jia' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'João' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Gabby' (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Shu-Hui' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Bernd' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Leorence' (voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Tristan' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Simone' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Bruce' (voiced by Matt Hill) * (voiced by Matt Hill) * (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Liberty' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Haixiang' (voiced by Rick Miller) Bosses *'Bowen' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Na-rae' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Delilah' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Rie' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Jialan' (voiced by Addison Holley) *'Jin-ah' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Bernardo' (voiced by Matt Hill) *'Adrien' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Massimo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Frank' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Dylan' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) *'Steven' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Dharun' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Mohamed' (voiced by Rick Miller) *'Cheuk-Ying' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Gabriel' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Pian-Pian' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Pedro' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Mónica' (voiced by Tajja Isen) * (voiced by Nissae Isen) Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) Season 2 (2018-present) Trivia There are Wii Party U Characters are coming to the Bradly's Double 7: Super Spies with new friends. Category:TV Shows Category:Bradly's Double 7 Category:Browse Category:2017 television series debuts